


The Monster Killed My Mother

by flashytonystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Anger, Birth, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Dialogue, Dorne, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Loss, Hatred, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, House Lannister, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Westeros, young cersei lannister, young jaime lannister, young tyrion lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'll never forgive him for what he's done. Never.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Killed My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I found hiding on my computer, buried in a folder within a folder within a folder within sixteen hidden and zipped folders. (Not really, just seemed like it, haha.)
> 
> Anyway, this probably isn't my best work, but I found it about 4:00am and did a quick read of it and changed a few things here and there. (It's now 4:34am). I'll end up doing more proofing to it later this week when I get the chance. I just really wanted to post it because I like it. (:
> 
> Enjoy!

In the beginning, Cersei was less than enthusiastic when she and her brother received the news that they would be welcoming a little brother or sister into their lives. It had made her upset to know that her perfectly manicured life with her brother and mother would soon be ruined by the arrival of a screaming infant. But, as the arrival of her new baby brother or sister loomed closer, Cersei began to feel excited. She would be able to help Mother with the baby—that didn't seem so bad, she thought. And what was even more exciting was that her father was back in Casterly Rock for a few weeks. He had been tucked away at the Capital, serving busily as the Hand of the King, a prestigious title and position to hold, or so young Cersei had told. She heard the servants talking about her mother, all of them saying it would be any day now and there would be another Lannister heir. Even Jaime was becoming slightly excited at the idea of a new baby sibling.   
  
It was to Cersei's utmost surprise and excitement when she learned that her mother was getting ready to have her newest sibling one early afternoon. She ran to find Jaime out in the gardens, practicing his sword fighting as usual.   
  
"Jaime! Jaime!" She shouted as she picked up her skirts to run to her brother who dropped his sparring sword at her voice.   
  
"What is it, Cersei? I'm _practicing._ ”  
  
"It's Mother! She's going to have the baby. Come _on_ ," she replied excitedly, grabbing his hand and tugging him back toward the keep.   
  
Unable to contain his own curiosity and excitement, Jaime left his sparring sword in the grass and clutched his sister's hand as they both ran back to her chambers—for they were the closest to their mother—to wait for the baby.   
  
Cersei and Jaime had played every type of game imaginable as they waited for one of the servants to retrieve them and take them to their mother. It wasn't until the sun had started to set that there was a soft knock at her chamber door. Cersei and Jaime both jumped up and rushed to the door, the little girl pulling it open with a large grin on her face. Her father was standing in front of her, his expression stoic as ever, as he silently stepped into her room, a servant at his side, her eyes glued to her feet. Jaime was the first to speak.   
  
"Father! Did Mother have a boy or a girl?"  
  
Tywin looked between his two eldest children and cleared his throat before running his hand over his face, a gesture that made Cersei's stomach churn and her mind race.   
  
_Oh no. The baby... The baby didn't make it. Mother is going to be devastated. Oh no, oh no, oh no, poor Mother…_ she thought nervously as she wrung her hands together.   
  
"Father? Is everything alright?" Cersei squeaked out, her brows furrowing in concern.   
  
Tywin remained silent for a few moments before speaking. When he spoke, his voice was even, calm and emotionless.   


"You children are old enough to hear this, not that it makes it any easier to explain." He cleared his throat once again. "Your mother died giving birth to your baby brother a few hours ago. Myranda here will take you to see him if you so wish. Though, I will warn you both now, he will not be like either of you; the maester says that he displays all signs of being a dwarf. I cannot confirm or deny his suspicions for I have not been in to see him or… your mother.”  
  
Tywin watched as Cersei's face drained of all color and contorted into pain and anguish at the devastating news of her mother's passing. She crumpled to the floor in sobs, her dress pooling around her. Tywin looked to Myranda uncomfortably; the emotional turmoil his daughter was experiencing was foreign territory to him. He shifted a few steps closer to the door, unsure of what to do to ease her discomfort.  
  
"Cersei—"  
  
"No! This is all your fault," she sobbed, clutching onto Jaime's leg. "That little monster is yours and he killed my mother! Out! Get out!"  
  
Tywin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and stepped outside Myranda following, both of their footfalls fading away almost instantly. Jaime, at a loss for words and in complete shock, sat down beside his twin sister and enveloped her in his arms as she cried devastatingly hard for their mother. He pressed a kiss to her temple and tried to soothe her, but she continued to sob.  
  
"I'll never forgive him! That little monster killed her, Jaime! Killed her! He should be the one who died, not Mother! I'll never forgive him for what he's done! Never! He took her from me, the monster!" She clung to her brother and sobbed long after the sun had set and dissipated from the sky, eventually falling asleep from grief and exhaustion.

* * *

 

Cersei's mind snapped back to the scene in front of her. As if someone was instructing her on what to do, she raised her hand and faintly waved at her daughter who was slowly becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon as she was shipped away to Dorne. She felt the hot tears prick threateningly at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not been seen as weak. A queen is not weak. A _Lannister_ is not weak, especially Tywin Lannister’s daughter. Nor would she seem weak around _him_ ; she refused. Her gaze dropped down to the youngest Lannister as he stood beside her, his face somber.  
  
"It's for the best, you know," the Imp murmured as he felt his sister's sharp gaze upon him.   
  
Cersei remained quiet and looked back to the ship that was carrying her only daughter as it faded away, thinking quietly to herself: _I'll never forgive him for what he's done. Never. First he took Mother from me, the monster. And now he's taken my baby. The monster has taken them both._

 


End file.
